Web based social networking sites such as FACEBOOK, ORKUT and TWITTER are quite popular. Users can connect, interact and communicate with one another using their social networking profiles. Web based social networking sites enable users to communicate in a variety of ways, including email exchanges, posting of text-based messages to one another's profiles, and even sending short SMS messages to one another's mobile devices via the social networking web site. Web based social networking sites, however, presume users have sufficiently high-end, web-enabled electronic devices (for example, laptop computers, desktop computers, mobile computing devices, smart phones and the like) as well as access to the Internet.